The flare-up fire from burning grease dripping from cooked meat into the combustion chamber is a common and troublesome problem with most existing barbecue ovens. The increased smoke and fire from such occasions can have a detrimental affect on the meat being cooked.
Existing ovens have grease receptacles that collect excess grease that does not burn, but the grease tends to contribute to the lack of cleanliness of the oven, and disposal of collected grease is often an inconvenient and unpleasant task.
It is therefore principal object of this invention to provide a barbecue oven that will prevent grease drippings from food being cooked to fall indiscriminately into the combustion chamber for possible ignition and flare-up.
A further object of this invention is to provide a grease recycling system for barbecue ovens whereby grease drippings are collected and gradually moved to a protected combustion chamber on the oven for disposal by combustion in the combustion chamber.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a means for recycling grease drippings in barbecue ovens whereby the drippings can be combusted under control to enhance the flavor of the food being cooked from the smoke of combustion.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.